Majin
600,000+ |FAppearance = Grand Voyage- Log 1 BORDERLESS: Chapter 1 }} The Majin are the nomadic desert dwelling tribe of Sahara Island, where they originate and live. They currently live outside of the Saharan kingdom, in the wilderness of the island, and make due as merchants and traders. Dating as far back as to when the Majin received their current name, the tribe has constantly feuded with the Saharans, making both sides bitter enemies. Despite this, there have been steadily increasing attempts to bridge peace and cooperation between the Saharan kingdom and the Majin tribe. Appearance As a tribe of humans, the Majin look almost exactly identical to those outside the tribe, with the odd exception of their pointed ears, which can easily indicate one is a Majin. Beyond that trait, the Majin can effortlessly blend in well amongst other humans. The only other way to distinguish a Majin tribesman is by paying attention to the clothing and accessories they wear. Typically back home, the Majin normally wear clothing similar in style to Persian or middle eastern design. The clothing they wear can vary in style, depending on the individual's personal taste or status. Most commonly seen are shawls, light robes, loose and baggy pants, and sandals; albeit one may just as easily find those whom may wear skirts, vests and other non-standard types of clothing. Majin tribesmen, both male and female alike, also have a habit of complimenting their wardrobes with ornate decorations; usually gold or other desirable materials. These can range from wristbands, to anklets, to necklaces, and even to headbands and earrings, among other things. And like with Majin clothing, Majin accessories can come in a multitude of designs and purposes. Away from Sahara Island, some Majin will prefer to abandon the tribal garments of their people in favor of the outside world's larger selection of clothing and jewelry. Reasons can range from anywhere between distancing themselves from the Majin tribe to simply wanting a brand new look, or even to properly hide themselves amidst other humans. Biology As a rule of thumb, one can identify a Majin tribesman by identifying them as fully human, with the odd trait of having pointed ears as opposed to an average person's rounded ears. Aside from that, their anatomy is equally similar to that of a non-Majin, and as such, can easily breed with those outside their tribe or other human-like beings. Due to spending a good deal of their lives in a desert environment, the Majin have proven themselves to be highly tolerant of extreme temperatures, such as the scorching heat found normally upon Sahara Island. They've also developed an adaptation that allows them to go for longer periods of time without water than normal humans. And because of their typical nomad lifestyle, Majin tribesmen are naturally well adjusted to traveling on a near constant basis. As a result, the Majin can make for a very reliable and competent tribe of sailors, as Mut Mizu, Set, Sarutobi, Olympus, Hiro Xanthe and D'Artagnan have shown. Interspecies Relationships As the Majin are a tribe of humans, they tend to get along well with other humans throughout the world. And likewise, the Majin share an equally rocky relationship with various non-human races, such as fishmen, merfolk, bigfeet and so forth. Despite the racial animosity they share due to being human, the Majin can still breed with various human-like beings, such as sky islanders, Hell islanders and elves; with Coronan and Majin crossbreeds in particular becoming known as Infernals. In fact, the only humans the Majin do not socialize well with are those belonging to the Saharan kingdom, due to their ancient feud with the kingdom. In return, the Majin are branded as shifty, malicious and untrustworthy people by a majority of the Saharan kingdom. The name of the tribe itself means "evil people," "djinn" (referring to a type of devious spirit) and even "devil;" a label which was coined as a derogatory insult towards the Majin by the more spiteful people of Sahara kingdom. As a result of their bitter fighting with the island's kingdom, and the royal ruling clan's unwillingness to change their ways, the Majin are not protected by the laws of the World Government, since the tribe does not swear loyalty to the king of Sahara; instead, choosing to stay loyal to their own political rulers. And so while the World Government nor the Marines will act hostile towards the tribe without good reason, they also do not feel inclined to support the tribe either. At best, the tribe as a whole can be considered by the government as a harmless, albeit unimportant ethnic group. At worst, they are nothing more than a large band of restless bandits and outlaws. The only known occurrences where the government became involved with the Majin tribe were when Zacchaeus Haran of the Zacchaeus clan made negotiations to become sovereign of Zion; and when the government, after witnessing the acts of Majin such as Sihaya and Ueda D. Katsu, decided the tribe must be eliminated to prevent more problem children from appearing. This event would later be referred to as The Phoenix War. At large, many Majin tribespeople are usually indifferent towards the World Government, as they only see their own rulers as respectable authority figures. And even still, there are others who will personally align themselves with the government, and those who show disdain and disrespect for it; mostly due to the World Government's sponsorship and support of the Saharan kingdom, whom are the Majin's personal enemy. Coming from West Blue, the Majin are naturally more commonly known throughout the world as the indigenous tribe of Sahara Island; unlike certain obscure tribes, such as the Kuja. And likewise, a good number of Majin are knowledgeable and familiar with the world around them. When interacting with other humans, the Majin and their non-Majin peers appear to mostly get along on even terms; with little to no discrimination between them. However, due to the Majin's biological, political and cultural differences, there is still room for racism and hatred amongst the Majin and the rest of humanity. It seems the Majin are very well known in the world for their distinctive pointed ears, which many people consider an "exotic" trait. It's for this reason that the Majin are given a higher starting price in many slave auctioning houses than regular humans. Amongst all the races the Majin can breed with, it's the elves whom are the most compatible with the Majin. This is because of the shared ancestry the Majin possess with the elves, and the fact the Majin still retain small remnants of elven DNA in their genetic makeup. Overall Strength As a nomadic people, the Majin are better survivalists and businessmen than they are warriors. However, as the tribe's warrior caste has proven, the tribe is far from helpless and weak. With sufficient enough training, much like anyone else in the world, a Majin warrior can become a competent combatant and soldier. To aid Majin warriors in battle, the tribe came to develop two different fighting styles; one armed and one unarmed. The unarmed fighting style came to be known as Enchantment, while the armed style is called Two Knife Style. Outside of battle, the Majin are a surprisingly hardy people; given they've been tempered since birth by the harsh, unforgiving climate of Sahara Island's wilderness. As a result, the Majin are quite capable of taking care of themselves when the need arises; be it by themselves or with a group. However, this survivalist ability the Majin possess is also limited, given the Majin are much more familiar with deserts and badlands than they are with other environments, such as forests, mountains or snowy tundras. Haki Like all other living beings in the One Piece world, every member of the Majin tribe is born with the ability to use and harness Haki, and only those born with Haoshoku Haki can wield that rare ability. However, coming from an island in the West Blue and due to their lack of understanding of what Haki is, the Majin normally confuse this ability with genuine spiritual magic. Likewise, as a result of their misunderstanding of Haki, not many tribesmen are seen being capable of using this power. Only exceptional few, such as the likes of Hiro Xanthe and Set have been shown not only fully understanding what Haki is, but how to control it as well. Enchantment Enchantment is the tribal martial art of the Majin, which only those born into the warrior caste may naturally learn over time; with only special circumstances allowing for the secrets of Enchantment to be spread around outsiders. As a martial art, it focuses on the same basic principles as those seen in Black Leg Style or the Rokushiki technique, Kami-e, while cleverly hiding the secrets of the martial art as innocent belly dancing. It's also well renown amongst the Majin and their enemies for its ability to cast illusions onto opponents; using means only known to Majin warriors and various other practitioners of Enchantment. Two Knife Style Combined with unarmed combat, the Majin have developed a form of blade wielding similar in appearance to that of Nitoryu. Two Knife Style, as the name implies, makes use of two knives simultaneously in combat. The focus of the style also involves smaller, more personal attacks; which, while they do cause certain techniques, such as flying air slashes to be smaller in appearance, the wounds inflicted can inversely become much deeper. Like Enchantment, it is a fighting style that can only be learned from those born into the warrior caste. And likewise, only special circumstances may allow an outsider of the caste to learn Two Knife Style. Beliefs History The Tribe Without a Name The Majin Genocide Plot The Phoenix War Inhabitants Trivia *The name for the tribe was chosen to refer to djinn, otherwise known as genies; and thus, the tribe is given a middle eastern and magical theme to reflect upon this decision. **Additionally, the other possible meaning behind the name helps to emphasize how they're treated by the Saharans, as Majin can also mean "evil people" or even in some cases, "devil" or "demon." **The idea to give the Majin tribe their current name was due to Wyvern 0m3g4 becoming inspired by the character, Majin Buu, from the Dragon Ball series. When doing research and gathering ideas for a genie-themed tribe of humans, Wyvern came across the origins and meaning behind the Majin race's name. Amazed and amused by the meaning behind Majin, knowing it can refer to djinn, and being a fan of Dragon Ball himself (as well as liking the idea of paying tribute to Majin Buu,) Wyvern decided to label the tribe as the Majin tribe. *The Majin tribe has become a rather well known and popular tribe of people on Ship of Fools Wiki, as numerous stories include the tribe itself or its individual members. The stories including the Majin are One Dream, New Horizon!, One Tomorrow, One Piece of Music, Grand Voyage, BORDERLESS, Aqua Regia and New Dreams. *Currently, Hiro Xanthe, Riku Xanthe, Sarutobi, Nephthys, Sorin Makurayami, Hotaru and Toriosae are the only known half Majin; with Hiro, and Riku being born to a Majin noble and a Coronan, Sarutobi having been born as a link, Nephthys gaining her heritage from a Majin mother and sky islander father, Sorin being born to a Majin and elf, Hotaru born as a Majin and birkan, and Toriosae being born into the Kokkina Clan of the Majin tribe on his father's side of the family, and as a member of the Matrias Tribe on his mother's side. **Additionally, Hiro Xanthe, Riku Xanthe and Ueda D. Katsu are the only known Majin with the "Will of D". *Interestingly, a few years before Wyvern had made the Majin tribe, back when he first joined Ship of Fools Wiki, he had an idea to create an organization of demonic beings who would be based in a desert island somewhere along the Grand Line. This organization was going to be called the "D.D. Tribe," which would have stood for "Desert Demon Tribe." The idea was quickly abandoned in time however as the concept of real demons in the One Piece world wouldn't work on Ship of Fools. Unintentionally however, Wyvern would later create the Majin tribe out of a simple desire to make a new tribe and base them off of djinn. A few years or so later, he would come to the realization that as the Majin are a tribe that live in a desert wilderness and are branded as demonic in nature by bigots and racists, in a way Wyvern had succeeded in creating his D.D. Tribe, albeit under a different name and tone. External Links Jinn - Wikipedia article about jinn, which is the source of inspiration for the Majin tribe Majin Buu - Dragon Ball Wiki article on Majin Buu; the fictional character which helped to inspire the Majin tribe's name Our Genies Are Different - TV Tropes article regarding the genie motif of the Majin tribe Site Navigation Category:Race Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream Category:One Tomorrow Category:New Dreams